


Bald Guy

by Giccivega



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Barry Berkman - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, noho hank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giccivega/pseuds/Giccivega
Summary: Barry and Hank go for a drive and Hank starts to sing
Relationships: Barry Berkman/NoHo Hank
Kudos: 14





	Bald Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this exists but it does now

Barry didn’t know how he ended up in this current situation but he had. He was currently sat in the passengers seat on Hanks car with Hank driving through LA. Hank was driving with one hand on the wheel, the other resting on the gear stick, tapping his fingers to the beat of the song. Only to songs he didn’t know and that he couldn’t belt out and dance, rather dangerously might Barry add. Barry was sat, almost folding in on himself and couldn’t be further pressed into the door, allowing his hair to blow backwards and his cheeks to puff slightly as the wind hit his face.

He kept looking over at Hank every now and then as he drove to no where in particular. Hank just called him to let him know he’s outside and they’re going for a quick drive to take their minds off the certain shooting Barry would rather not think about. Hence this drive.  
A new song started and Hank started bopping his head and a wide smile broke out on his face. Barry didn’t recognise the song but Hank obviously did with the way he was singing along and acting out the lyrics.

“I kissed a girl and I liked it” he sang then quickly turned to Barry to whisper “I didn’t” then turn back to the road to carry on singing “the taste of her cherry chap stick”

Barry lent back against the chair and rested his head on the back Of his seat. He turned to look out the window as LA just flew past him. He allowed the song to play out then as soon as the final few notes sang, he reached over and turned the volume down so they could just hear the hum of the music. Hank glared at him but Barry didn’t care. Anymore singing and he’ll have a headache.

Hank lasted about 3 seconds before squealing. How he managed to recognise the first simple beat baffled Barry but before he knew it the volume was turned right up, louder than it was before. Hank was tapping the steering wheel as if it were drums and was singing once again.

“White shirt now red, my bloody nose. Sleepin', you're on your tippy toes. Creepin' around like no one knows” he sang and turned to point at Barry “Think you're so criminal” to which Barry responded with an exaggerated eye roll and a shift in his seat.

He managed to drown Hank out for a while until the Chechen started to slap his shoulder to get his attention, all the while still singing. Barry turned his head to face him as they pulled up to a stop sign.  
“..mad tight. Might seduce your dad type” he continued to sing loudly then he quickly turned his head to look Barry straight in the eyes “I'm the bald guy, duh” Barry assumes those weren’t the words because Hank seemed so proud of himself “get it? Because I’m Bald, duh”

If Barry could roll his eyes more than he already was, he would.


End file.
